


Moonlit Love

by rainingWolf



Series: Allurashipweek 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flowers, Romance, juniberry flowers, king alfor - Freeform, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: Her breath caught in her throat because for just one brief second, she was home and the hand she was holding wasn't a prosthetic one but a warm brown one that engulfed her own./for #allurashipweek2k17. Day 2- Flowers/Altea.





	Moonlit Love

For #allurashipweek2k17. Day 2- Flowers/Altea.

* * *

"Princess, come look." Shiro led her by the hand over the hill and she was suddenly bathed in moonlight as pink buds swayed in the night breeze. Her breath caught in her throat because for just one brief second, she was home and the hand she was holding wasn't a prosthetic one but a warm brown one that engulfed her own.

There was a tug and her trance was broken as Voltron's leader guided them both to their knees to kneel amongst the blossoms and the scent of something lost and familiar filled her nose. She reached out to touch one of the dancing flowers but it was out of her reach as the wind blew the petals; they flew around her in a dizzying circle and Allura wondered if time had reversed, then she would never get to enjoy the feeling of heat that coursed through her body every time she looked at Shiro's soft clear eyes and firm smile.

"Princess?" She looked down back at Shiro, at his ever steady presence, and couldn't help but smile at the way his nose scrunched up in an unvoiced question of 'what's wrong.'

"It's just… so beautiful," she responded, trying not to cry because Shiro was here and real while her father was dead and gone. "So beautiful," she echoed as Shiro pulled her closer and closer, his grip warming her from the inside out as he held her beneath the moonlit petals circling them and kissed her tears away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thanks sleapyGazelle for proofreading this.
> 
> \- Reviews are much appreciated.
> 
> \- Enjoy! :)


End file.
